User talk:Doctor Richtoffee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Made up Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bravo Five-Nine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson (Talk) 19:31, April 25, 2010 Adminship I saw the message you left on SSJJ's talk page. That one second block was stupid so we wont count it. Cod1 19:49, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I like the game. See Made up Characters Wiki:Requests for Adminship and put your request in Request on the page--SSJJ TSSJJ 01:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations, your RFA was successful! Cod1 17:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... i did...--SSJJ TSSJJ 21:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:template Okay, thanks. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 19:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Could you fix this template for me? I need help with it. --SSJJ TSSJJ 00:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you my good man. Keep it up and you'll be promoted to a bureaucrat. --SSJJ TSSJJ 10:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Wilco, Jack out.--SSJJ TSSJJ 11:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tasks Not at this stage my good man. --SSJJ TSSJJ 11:55, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sweet thanks. Alright. (: --SSJJ TSSJJ 22:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thanks man.--SSJJ TSSJJ 22:31, August 28, 2010 (UTC) testing my siggy out. -- 22:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Featured Video Ok, I think we should change the name. Cod1 18:19, August 29, 2010 (UTC) A new sig would be cool, ok Cod1 18:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Make the sig look more like SSJJ's Cod1 18:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Green, and gold Cod1 18:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Yes I did, it's a copy of the TF-141 qoute. New logo Yeah i did. It was kinda confusing for a while. Because i didn't know who did it.-- 23:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright then, Just so you know Captain Halbert is the only major character out of Foxtrot Team of Cairns Company. You can make the characters for Echo if you want to. -- 22:27, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Can I make a Call of Duty: The Warriors 3? Can I start Call of Duty: The Warriors 3?-- 02:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:New title Yes I did. 18:37, September 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Help Yes you can? Could make like so it could catch the eye of someone. Breath-taking. Please-- 10:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the logo. I'll use that one for the first game of the series. :P thanks-- 21:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Nikita Radanovich Thank you, i've been trying to censor it or fuzz. Thanks now i can go to that article without feeling sick.-- 00:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Lol, what's wrong with it? But if you have any good photos that would be cool.-- 23:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: RfA Sorry for the reeeeal late reply i been away doing real life things soon i'm probably going to have my second girlfriend. anyway um sure. it seems a lot of people aren't really on here much this days.-- 05:42, January 18, 2011 (UTC) One problem dude, i can't seem to find the User Rights Manager. I been away so much i can't figure out my own wiki. LOL RE:Crat It saw your user rights, and it looks like you're a Bureaucrat now. User:Cod1 00:13, Feburary 08, 2011 (UTC) I'm not particularly praising hey you should start your own gaming company or give your ideas to to a gaming company and doing something with world of war it's caught my eye once again. 06:19, December 5, 2011 (UTC)